Последний танец
by Nuage1980
Summary: Написано для творческого конкурса на тему «Последний танец Кэтрин Уиллоуз»


**Последний танец**

_**От автора: Этот фик уже был опубликован на сайте, под псевдонимом **__**Rainbow**_

_**Dicsclaimer**__: Все персонажи сериала принадлежат законным правообладателям_

_Написано для творческого конкурса на тему «Последний танец Кэтрин Уиллоуз»_

_  
_  
За окном лил дождь. Тусклая молочная мгла лениво вползала в окна дома престарелых Кристалл Маунтайн и растворялась в электрическом освещении. В большом зале сидели несколько стариков. Кто-то смотрел телевизор, кто-то вязал, кто-то играл в домино. Воздух был пропитан вялостью и унынием, словно все эти люди разом лишились жизненных сил и продолжали существовать лишь по инерции. Впрочем, было бы нелепо ожидать от такого места заразительного веселья и кутежа.

Кэтрин Уиллоуз равнодушно посмотрела на тех, кто ее окружал, и снова отвернулась к окну, сцепив руки на коленях, накрытых пледом. Там, за стеклом, была жизнь. Ах, как ей хотелось снова оказаться там, но, увы, это было невозможно! После того, как несколько лет назад с ней случился удар, Линдси поместила ее сюда.  
Возможно, в этом была ее собственная вина. Она никогда не была хорошей матерью, старалась избежать исполнения родительского долга, прикрываясь работой. Хотя в глубине души она всегда знала, что главная причина, которая заставляла ее бежать от дочери, заключалось в том, что Линдси неумолимо напоминала ей о том, что она, увы! не молодеет. А Кэтрин не могла смириться с этим, при одной мысли об этом в ней поднимался внутренний протест. Она хотела быть молодой, любимой, желанной и эта жажда толкала ее в объятья разных мужчин, с которыми она, хоть ненадолго, могла забыть обо всем.  
Ее мысли вновь вернулись к дочери. Линдси… Девушка пошла по ее стопам: наркотики, секс, шест. Однако, в отличие от матери, Линдси отнюдь не была честолюбивой. Ее вполне устраивала работа обыкновенной стриптизерши в маленьком грязном клубе на окраине Вегаса. Чаевые от клиентов позволяли ей прокормить Дэна, пятилетнего внука Кэтрин, а к большему она не стремилась.  
При воспоминании о внуке у Кэтрин потеплело на душе. Она так любила разговаривать с ним, гладить его по голове, дарить игрушки. Как жаль, что Линдси, которая и так не баловала мать вниманием, редко приводила с собой малыша. Кэтрин тихонько вздохнула.  
- Миссис Уиллоуз, к вам посетители, - окликнул ее симпатичный санитар.  
Кэтрин с благодарностью улыбнулась ему, санитар развернул ее инвалидную коляску и подвез к маленькой делегации.  
Лица пришедших светились искренней радостью. В руках женщины с затейливым кулоном, стоявшей рядом с импозантным седоволосым голубоглазым мужчиной, была бутылка шампанского. Сам мужчина держал роскошный букет. Стоявший справа кареглазый симпатичный брюнет, с заметной проседью в волосах, в съехавшей на затылок ковбойской шляпе, держал большую коробку. В руках стоявшего за ним шатена с задорным блеском в глазах Кэтрин заметила пакет с бумажными колпаками и прочими атрибутами праздника.  
- Здравствуй, Кэтрин, - женщина наклонилась, поцеловала ее в щеку и обняла. – С днем рождения!  
- Спасибо, Сара. Спасибо… вам всем, - к горлу Кэтрин подкатил комок.  
Она несколько раз моргнула, чтобы прогнать слезы, и с теплотой посмотрела на своих бывших коллег, которые даже через столько лет не забыли о ее празднике.  
Сара. После замужества и рождения сына в ней появилась мягкость и женственность, совершенно преобразившие ее. Казалось, она наконец-то нашла свою гавань и успокоилась. Гил. В свои шестьдесят пять он выглядел достаточно бодрым. Кэтрин знала, что теперь он преподает в университете и ездит с лекциями по криминалистике и энтомологии по всей стране. Кэтрин перевела взгляд. Ник. Вот уже несколько лет, как он стал судьей в одном из графств Техаса. Должность лишь украсила его. Грэгго. Кто бы мог подумать, что этот воробышек сможет со временем возглавить лабораторию?! Кэтрин только покачала головой.  
- Ну, Кэтти, - ведь теперь-то уж я могу так тебя называть, правда? – Грэг Сандерс весело подмигнул Кэтрин. - Давайте праздновать! – воскликнул он и полез в свой пакет.  
- Конечно, милый, - усмехнулась Кэтрин. Годы его не изменили (только, пожалуй, мелирование и экстравагантные прически остались в прошлом). Все так же шутит, душа компании.  
Все словно очнулись от короткого оцепенения и засуетились. Они придвинули стулья, поставили цветы в воду, разлили шампанское, открыли коробку, в которой оказался торт с надписью «С днем рождения, Кэтрин!», нацепили колпаки и торжественно исполнили полагающуюся по случаю песенку. Подняв бокалы под неодобрительным взглядом санитара, они осушили их за здоровье Кэтрин.  
Неловкость вскоре прошла. Уже никто не обращал внимание на застывшие взгляды других обитателей, обращенные к ним. Беседа потекла свободнее У Кэтрин возникло чувство, что она оказалась дома, в кругу семьи. Ребята рассказали о том, как живут, а Кэтрин слушала и чувствовала, как оживает. Где-то мелькнула мысль, что это именно то, чего ей так не доставало: тепло близких людей, общение, искренний интерес.  
- Господа, по-моему нашей вечеринке чего-то не хватает, - решительно заявил Ник.  
Все с удивлением посмотрели на него.  
- Нам нужна музыка, - пояснил Ник. – Мы будем танцевать.  
С этими словами он вытащил маленький плейер с небольшими колонками. Заиграла негромкая музыка.  
Ник встал и подошел к Кэтрин.  
- Мэм, - сказал он со своим тягучим техасским акцентом. – Позвольте вас пригласить.  
Кэтрин неуверенно посмотрела на своих коллег и друзей. Они ободряюще улыбались. Кэт вложила свою ладонь в сильную руку Ника.  
- Как в старые добрые времена, да, Кэт? – Ник уже кружил ее в танце.  
- Да.  
Кэтрин закрыла глаза и вспомнила, как они танцевали в клубе. По ее телу прошла давно забытая дрожь. Кэт улыбнулась, чувствуя, как в ней просыпаются дремавшие чувства.  
- Посмотри, как она счастлива, - шепнула Сара мужу и сжала его руку. – Все-таки хорошо, что мы пришли.  
- Да, - вполголоса откликнулся Гриссом, наблюдая как Ник ловко, но бережно танцует с женщиной в инвалидной коляске, откланяяся назад, чтобы избежать столкновения с ее креслом во время эффектных поворотов. – Спасибо, что ты все это придумала.  
Музыка стихла.  
- Уфффф, - Ник подкатил кресло Кэтрин к столу и сел на свое место, обмахиваясь ковбойской шляпой. – Кэтрин Уиллоуз, я уже не столь молод, чтобы выделывать такие номера, - притворно пожурил ее судья.  
Все рассмеялись. Легкая, непринужденная атмосфера праздника окружила их, и казалось, они снова стали теми, кем были пятнадцать лет назад. Вечер пролетел незаметно.

Санитар сделал знак, что время посещений закончилось. Друзья стали нехотя собираться, потом тепло попрощались с Кэтрин и ушли, пообещав вскоре навестить ее.

Кэтрин не могла уснуть. Лежа в постели, она смотрела в темноту за окном и заново переживала сегодняшний вечер. Линдси так и не пришла. Дочь даже не поздравила ее по телефону. Горечь захлестнула женщину. Она крепко зажмурилась, твердо решив думать только о хорошем. Она вспомнила своих друзей, которые через столько лет остались действительно близким людьми. А когда-то она думала, что они всего лишь коллеги! Вспомнила Ника. Надо же, он не забыл. Кэтрин улыбнулась. Теплые волны подхватили и понесли ее. Они уносили ее все дальше и дальше. События жизни калейдоскопом закрутились перед глазами, а потом остановились на одном ярком кадре – она исполняет соло на сцене Танжера. Свет, музыка, блеск, ослепительное сияние и энергетика зала, которая пронизывает ее. Кэтрин почувствовала, как легкость и счастье наполняют каждую клетку ее тела. Она снова была на вершине – молодая, сильная, уверенная. Это ощущение было столь захватывающим, что Кэтрин Уиллоуз не заметила, как остановилось ее сердце. Она исполняла свой последний танец.


End file.
